Purpose
by Tt 45
Summary: It's hard to know what your purpose when you're a woman from the South of the 1700s. Are you here to be a wife? Give your 'husband' children? To be obedience without a voice? For young French African Aveline de Grandpre, she would find her purpose in the North and meet him. The Assassin of the North.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is your girl Tt45 ready to get you another one of my stories! And what a better way categorize than the Assassin's Creed! **

**And what better to start by having a Connor and Aveline story. I really like these two from the game, from Sailorjj07's and A-moment-Behind's stories too. P.s please read them if you're a fan of ConnorxAveline! **

**Plus who would be ready for Assassin's Creed III Remaster?! Like I remember playing this man when I was little and gotten my brother into the Creed too. He would be playing as Connor's story(so he know how to play) while I did Aveline's so this game is going to bring a lot of old memories. **

**Also, I'm sorry cause most of the French language is going to come from Google. My French is a little rusty cause no one want to speak it anymore and can we got it bad with our British accent side too. **

**Also please have a great Valentine's Day with your guy or your girl on that lovely day. Anyway please know I don't own anything and I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

** New Orleans, Louisiana**

In the hot deep South in New Orleans, Louisiana wealthy merchant French man Philippe Oliver de Grandpre had entered his home with the errand boy Gerald Blanc and excited news. In the home was his wife Madeleine playing the piano so well. But where was his only rebellious, curious daughter?

"Ah, I see that my dear wife is playing the piano so well."

Madeleine stopped playing and turned around to see her husband there, "Bon après midi, Philippe." She got off the piano stand and went to kiss him. "How was the business deal?"

"A surprise that I'd like to share with my daughter as well. If I can find her."

Madeleine chuckled, "That's the daughter of yours is helping that feathered friend of hers."

"Ah, then we shall get her and tell the good news."

They left the house in the back and see 29 years old Aveline in her formal green dress and hat by the birdhouse. Aveline was petting a young red-tailed hawk that wing was broken months ago. "Is today the day?" The hawk chirped then flew on the side of the house. Aveline smiled then grabbed him, "Now don't be like that ieune oiseau(young bird). You'll be flying from here to whatever your heart desire sounds like a good deal to me. Now on three, one...two...three!" She tossed the hawk up into the sky and see him flying away.

Philippe grabbed his daughter's shoulder and smiled, "You cared for that hawk so well, Aveline."

"Papa, you here! How was the business deal?"

"Well," he pulls out a letter from his pocket. "The deal from the North had agreed and wanted me and a guest to come and meet the future King myself."

Both Aveline and Madeleine gasped, screamed excitedly and hugged the man. Philippe had made a lot of good traveling business deals with people, but meeting the future King of United America? Is a bigger step in business and the future.

"You've done well," Madeleine kissed his check again but then asked. "Wait, who would go with you to the North?"

"I was thinking of taking Aveline with me."

Aveline smiled at the idea. She has never been to the North before and she would like to spend more time with her father to ask more about her birth mother and an insignia.

"Well, what kind of wife and stepmother I am to say no? Of course, Aveline can go with you, Philippe." She teased smile at the step-daughter, "Just make sure she finds a suitable husband in the North."

Aveline blushed, "Step-mother!" By the day she turned 16 every man of here had tried asking for her hand in marriage for her beauty and wealth. But never for her feeling or her heart. "Madeleine, I want to be wedded to my love. Not for beauty and wealth."

Philippe sighed and being ready to hear his ladies go at it again. From the day Aveline turned 16, Madeleine has suggested that Aveline should marry a few people that she knew. As Governor of New Orleans Rafael Joaquin de Ferrer or Officer George Davidson. But his gut was telling him otherwise and refused to let any of those men have his daughter.

"Aveline, you know I'm just looking out for you as your step-mother, my dear."

"And I know you are Madeleine, but can't I let my heart decide for me." She may be beautiful to everyone around her, but she knows how to fight and use weapons thanks to her father and his old master. But unknown to them, she would dress as a slave to help her people from slavery.

"My dears, can we please not start this argument," Philippe pleased.

"Yes, I'm sorry Aveline," Madeleine apologized. "You know I'm just looking out for you, my dear."

Aveline sighed, "Yes, I am sorry too, stepmother."

"May I have a hug, my dear?" She has her arms opened waiting for the hug. Aveline smiled and hugged her stepmother. She let go and smiled, "That's my darling. Let's start packing for your trip to the North."

"Maybe later, Madeleine, I need to speak to Aveline in the attire," Philippe interrupted.

The wife nodded letting the father and daughter left to the attire. Philippe guided Aveline to a locked chest that she never saw before and this chest had caught her attention now. Even with it, the insignia was a curiosity since it was her necklace, her mother's necklace.

Philippe smiled as he rubbed the chest slowly, "This chest had been in this attire for close to two decades now. I've not opened it since your mother passed."

Aveline sighed sadly. She never got the chance to remember her mother because she was taken from them believing she was a runaway slave. "I'm sure mama was a great woman."

"Oui, she was a great woman. Smart, brave, rebellious and curious about the world like her daughter." He kissed her forehead and got back to business. "You know that the North is facing the British right?" Aveline nodded, "Good, with you already knowing how to fight and shoot, I believe you're ready for a blade- hidden blades." Out of the chest, Philippe pulls out two blade leather matching hidden blades.

"Is the North that dangerous, papa?" He nodded as he places the hidden blades on each of her wrists and covers them up with her sleeves. "If the North is that dangerous then why I'm going?"

"If something to ever happened to me, I'd like to know that the last person I see is my daughter knowing that she is safe."

"I'm sure that nothing will happen to any of us, papa."

"However if something does happen, please use the skill that I and Master Agaté trained you."

"I promise, papa."

Once when the pair left the attire and started they packing for the North. The family left home to enjoy the last night in New Orleans, Louisiana. It would own take them a week to get to Boston, New York, but nearly a month or two before coming back home. Just to make sure the cargo and enjoy some time with his daughter anyway. Once when the morning comes to the Grandpre left early to the Merle(Blackbird) waiting at sea.

The Merle's captain was Elise Lafleur and her first mate, her partner in crime, her mentor, and friend Ol' Devil Roussillion. Both are the most trusted and knew the Grandpre since started working there. The pair were totally opposite on the work field, Elise was more of the serious one while Roussillion was the playful, flirty, a prevent old man, but the two will always get the job done.

Roussillon looked down to see them coming and started laughing, "Ah! Bonjour Philippe and the beautiful Aveline have arrival! You both came quietly early, huh?"

"Papa wanted to make sure the cargo hasn't been disturbed," Aveline replied.

"Of course! Elise had the same idea and when to storage with some men."

"Good, I'll assist her," Philippe said and left to search with the captain.

Roussillon smiled at Aveline then asked, "Will this be your first time going to the North, my dear?"

Aveline nodded, "Oui, this would be my first time heading to the North with my father."

"Well, you're going to love it there, Aveline. Lots of forests to hunt for bigger game, no damn gators to fight just bear and wolves and with the war being close to the end that Assassin wouldn't be there no more."

"Assassin?" That's spike her interest as she moves closer to him. "What's that? An elite working for King George?"

"An elite? Ha! Aveline, that Assassin makes them look like children playing with wooden swords when he fights. From what I've heard in bars, he has the skills to kill a squad of men with anything in his hands!"

"Wow with skills like that I'm surprised that he even work for the King."

"Non, my dear. He worked for his belief- the Creed's believe if memory services me right or for different reasons. I'm sorry my dear that's what all of my memories of this assassin."

_'Working for his own reasons? A man with skills like that might be as skillful as my father's and Masters. Maybe he can even help me too!'_ Aveline can't help it now, but like where this was going. If this 'Assassin' was indeed strong that she would love to test her skill against him before leaving back home. From the moment she learns her skills from her Master, she had used them to liberate slaves from 'masters' and from this mystery man know as the Company Man.

"Bonjour Aveline, it's seen the Ol' Devil told his tells from the North, huh?" The Merle's captain, Esile asked as she and Philippe exited the storage deck.

Aveline nodded, "Oui, even the Assassin of the North. Papa, he's skilled sound like Master Agwate's!"

"Does it, my daughter? Well, for safety be careful around that man. He may work for the King, but he still has man needs like others for a beautiful woman like yourself. Just be careful around him."

Aveline rolled her eyes, but nodded, "Oui, papa, I'll be careful around the Assassin."

Soon Gerald comes on board to the Merle and Esile set sail to the northeastern. The Merle has the speed of 80 and can take them to Boston in a week or so if pirate and a storm doesn't come the way. Merle's crew were singing, telling tells while drinking, some practicing their swordsmanship with Aveline or watching. The men never seem a woman beside the captain show great skill, strength, and speed with just a clever as her weapon of choice. A woman like Aveline could just use her beauty to win any fight.

Aveline sighed and splashes water on her face to remove the sweat of another day of training with her new hidden blades. Her father teaches her a lot of moves like her now new favorite move, the Air Assassination. Climbing on anything to assassination a target from a high distance. A perfect touch to it when she is in her slave persona. She just hoped that she can try it on a real person on land soon. Aveline walked out to see her father there watching the dark sky and clouds.

Philippe turned his attention to his daughter and smiled, "I see you were training again, huh?"

"Oui, papa. I wanted to be ready for anything that comes our way."

"Even when we're near Boston."

Aveline looked down in shame and embarrassment. She had been training all night for Boston and now it's about to morning. "Very well. I'll get ready papa."

"Good," he said then left to get everything ready as well.

But Aveline had other plans like wanted to see the city of Boston from a higher point of view. As she made it to the top she can finally see it. Boston, New York. Where her new adventure awakes her. And maybe her purpose if luck is on her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boston, Massachusetts**

The Merle had finally boarded the harbor of Boston. Aveline could see and hear the brown town and its civilians. The builds are nice and tall, she couldn't see the wood but is excited to see what care of wild game is out there.

She quickly dashed to the dock ready to explore the city of Boston. She wore her favorite lady green dress and hat. She hidden her hidden blades under her sleeves and bring her special umbrella along too. Don't be fool by this ordinary-looking umbrella cause it a parasol gun that shoots poison, sleeping, or berserk darts from a far distance. She had her friend Gerald to thanks for its creation when she in her lady disguise when she can't. It never hurt flirting men and having fun awhile in Boston too.

Aveline sighed frustration, _'Madeleine's idea must be getting to me now.'_ She's a strong, independent, stubborn woman that can handle her own. If a man is going to see her as a damsel in distress or a part of breasts and ass then she doesn't want that for herself. But enough about the future now she needs to focus on the present and have fun while she can.

As the young woman getting ready to explore this town and the people as well. She could see a man with two soldiers wearing blue coat uniform holding rifles.

"Welcome, and who are you might be-"

"Non, vous recherchez le mauvais marchand. Au revoir(1)!" Aveline quickly hurry to the town leaving the men confuse.

"But aren't you the merchant's-"

"That would me, monsieur," Philippe "Aveline! Remember we're to-"

"I know, papa! Je te vois plus tard(2)!"

He watched his daughter speed walked to the town leaving him and the crew to deliver the supplies. He groaned from frustration then scoffed, "That girl! So eager to explore new places!"

"She wouldn't be the lovely Aveline we all know and love, Philippe!" Roussillon laughed while carrying a box.

"I take it she is your slave-"

"She's my daughter."

"Oh! Right. Sorry, mister. Please follow me to King Washington's camp."

"Very well. Come along men let's meet our new employers."

**The Market**

Boston is everything Roussillon told her. The weather is a little different than back home and the swamps of the Bayou. She can also see children of all color playing together unlike home where her people are in slavery. Maybe her work is working and needs to send more of her people to the North. Since learning about her mama's death and seeing the struggle of her people, she made a vow to help those she can or die trying.

"Would a pretty lady to buy a beautiful necklace?" A man asked.

Aveline looked up and feel a smile appearing on her face as she walked upon a market. And being the daughter of a merchant she knows that these merchants ain't going to quit until you said yes. But lucky for her and the merchants, she bought her pouch and ready to buy a lot of things. Even if she felt eyes on her back.

Upon the rooftops were two men; a father and his son arguing about what right for the people. The father was Haytham Kenway, the Grandmaster of the Templar Order's Colonial Rite. While the son was Ratonhnhaké:ton or better know as Connor Kenway, a young Assassin fighting for his people. Ever since the two had met the father and son argue about the past, their organization, and the only woman there ever love.

"Why are you so sure that it was the Templars that burn your village?" Haytham asked. He knows his men wouldn't dare harm the Mohawk people even though the Native side with the Creed. Yes, he used Zilo at the beginning for the hidden Temple of the First Civilization however he wouldn't do that again to her and the villagers. Not ever.

As his father speak so highly about his truth, Conner looked down at the market watching the people of Boston doing their daily activate. Just so unaware of the true war that is happening between Assassin's Creed and the Templar Order. The war between the Assassin and the Templar had started since Ancient times and continuing to this day and maybe to the future.

"Do you and your family need something from here?" A voice of a woman with an accent asked.

That voice. Who was that? He never heard that voice before. The Assassin walked closer to the edge for a better look and couldn't believe his eyes. There walk a colored woman in a beautiful emerald dress with a matching emerald hat and an umbrella. He couldn't see her face cause the hat seems to block her eyes like a hood protecting her identity from others. The way she moves her hips left to right with grace and confidence as she walks was mind-controlling him. Who was this woman?!

"Connor? Connor? Connor!" Connor continues to ignore his father and could feel his father walking toward him then stopped beside him. "For Heaven's sake boy what are you- Oh. Now I see what have my son's attention. A woman."

"I am just watching the citizens' safety."

"Of course you are, Connor."

The men watch her pay for the woman's vegetables not even taking the coins from the woman who was trying to give back to her.

"The payment is that you and your family will have a good meal. Au revoir," she said then started walking away.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Ah, she's a French-African woman," Haytham stated. "How the way she walks and looks she grows from a pleasant family instead of slavery."

"How can one just use another person as a slave?" His son asked. He could never understand why would a person use another person like that. Couldn't all be treated equally and fairly? His people, as well as other tribes, face the same problem: their village would be attacked, some would be killed while others would be taken and sell into slavery. Men, women, and even children were just a price to smugglers and property to the buyers.

The Grandmaster didn't answer his son not knowing how to answer that one. Yes, he had always was against slavery but what can he do. Those are other Templars controlling the land of Africa that are using Africans and making a profit out of them. The Templar Order should be about the order but also about the people too.

"Are you taking an interest in a woman, boy?" He asked in a teasing tone trying to change the subject.

Connor could only say, "I am just watching over everyone safe."

The father smirked at that lie, "Then why do I see three men following her?"

Connor looks up and should see that she was being followed by three men wearing the same outfit with bandanas blocking the lower part of their face with a hat. Smugglers. There must be smugglers!

"I much stop them before they take her!" Connor started to follow after them.

"Do ask if she doesn't have any arranged marriages, boy!"

Aveline started to feel the three strangers getting closer to her yet she keeps acting like she doesn't see them. She doesn't know who these men can be they can be rapists, muggers, or worse smugglers. Some of the slaves that she had saved in the past told her that there lived in the North, got kidnap by some men then got sold in the South. And if these men were smugglers then she would be enjoying using them as her live practice target for her hidden blades and taking out the human smuggling organization in the North as well. Work and vacation at the same time. Can't a girl enjoy some time off? But Aveline isn't most girls anyway.

She walked in an alley that had a dead-end. She can see no soldiers patrolling the roof nor the street in this area. Good. No one to witness their deaths. She would hate to bride someone to keep her identity safe. She turns around to see them enter as well.

"What do you have here?" The first smuggler asked.

"Its look a nigger trying to be a person that what it looks like," the second smuggler replied.

"I wonder how much this one is going to cost?"

Aveline started to play her slavery persona role and plead, "Please sir, I was just running an errand for my master. He is expecting me and would have my head if I am late."

The first smuggler got closer to her face as she could smell his foul tobacco breath. "An errand? I believe we just see you left that ship with your rich 'father'."

"Maybe you might make more as a hostage than a slave," the third smuggler suggested as he continues to be the lookout.

The second smuggler moves closer and suggested, "Or we can break her before getting paid."

"I would like to see you try," Aveline glared. How dare these bastards to think about rapping then torture her for her father's money! If these low lives think they would have their way with her then there are in for a big surprise.

Aveline slowly has her hidden blades ready to attack the man but then- Bang! The smuggler was on the ground as a man in a hood landed on him! The hooded man rises in front of her as she could only see his mouth and skin color.

"Stay behind me," the hooded man said as he turns around to face the other smugglers.

"What the-?! Get him!"

Aveline can't believe her eyes as she watches him fight the smugglers. Who was this man in a hood? Was he a warrior monk from the far East of the World? But wait she could see the man had a tomahawk on him. Was this the Assassin of the North? She is being saved by the Assassin of the North. An Assassin! She continues to watch the man mop the floor towards these smugglers like they were children. The first smuggler was about to get up when the Assassin finish the others he looked shocked and piss.

"You are dead!" The first smuggler shouted as he pulls out his gun and points it at Connor.

As Connor was a throw his dagger at the man, he saw that the smuggler let out a groan then fall on the ground asleep! The woman was behind the man with her umbrella in her hand like she fires dart. Connor was surprised to see that her umbrella was a blow dart. That is some clever craftsmanship for an elegant woman.

"Could've just killed these salauds, you know?" She said as she places her 'weapon' back on her hip.

"I did not want to show you the blood of these monsters. Or have it ruin your dress."

"Why thank you," she got low to the first man and started looking through his pockets. "But it won't be the first time I have seen blood. Or had it ruin my dress."

Conner was curious to see what was she doing. Was she just a thief? No, that can't be. She wouldn't have given her money to that woman. A thief with a heart maybe?

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if these smugglers have something for me."

"Like what?"

"Information." She started looking through in the last man's pocket and found a letter. "This shall do." She looked up to see the Assassin still there watching her. She may not be able to see his eyes but she could feel them following her like a stalking alligator. But even without seeing his eyes, his voice sounds so young, cold-hearted yet gentle too.

"What does it say?"

"A meeting would happen tomorrow night. At this tavern in Concord-"

"The Wright Tavern. I shall head-"

"You? Why you?"

"Cause I took care of these smugglers for you."

"Which I didn't ask by the way." She pointed her umbrella at him and smirked, "I am tougher than I look."

As Connor took her 'umbrella' to experience the blow dart and to leave her defenseless, the woman dashed to his neck with a hidden blade! He quickly active his blade and pointed it near the center of her chest: her heart. Both were in a standoff and able to see each other eyes. Aveline couldn't believe that this Assassin was Native man like suspected. His face shows coldness but his eyes curious and gentle. As for Connor, her eyes show determined and playful in them. He was yet again surprised to see a scar on her beautiful face which means she is a fighter.

"I am tougher than I look," the woman said not having fear in her voice. "Maybe we can go together? See what is happening in Concord?"

Connor was surprised yet again to see that she has a hidden blade! She must be an Assassin! Why didn't she wear a hood? Was she a Templar that stole the blades? The only Templar who would have hidden blades was his father. Or was she just a thief looking for the next score? And now she is asking to work with him like it was nothing.

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"You don't," she back away with a smirk then put her blade back. "But I am sure you are curious to know what I am doing."

He glared then passed back her 'umbrella' back, "Very well."

"Bien! I shall see you in Concord, Assassin," she places her umbrella back on her hip and walked away back to the crowd.

Connor wasn't able to see her once she blends in the crowd.

"That's seen to when well huh, Connor?"

The Assassin looked up to see his father sating on the edge of the roof watching him. "You were up there the whole time?!"

"Indeed I was. Still too early to go home."

He glared then let out a growl, "Well, I am going home!"

Haytham could only smirk as watch his son leave. _'The Wright Tavern, huh? The same place Zilo and I have our first mission together.'_ The Grandmaster was lucky that his son wasn't here so he can have a tear roll down his face in peace. _'Let's hope he would choose better than I did, my beloved wife.'_

* * *

**Google Translate:**

**(1)-Non, vous recherchez le mauvais marchand. Au revoir!=No, you are looking for the wrong merchant. Goodbye!**

**(2)-Je te vois plus tard!-I see you later!**

**(3)-Salauds=Bastards**

**(4)-Bien=Good**


End file.
